


Cherry Cherry Blue Raspberry

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, is that a ring pop?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cherry Blue Raspberry

"Pete, you better have a damn good reason why you dragged me out here." Patrick shivered into his coat. Pete had shook Patrick awake at ass clock just because he wanted to see the shore.

 

"It sounds like you don't wanna spend some quality time with your boyfriend, Patrick," Pete grinned.

 

Patrick glared at Pete. "We literally live in the same apartment, asshat."

 

"Yeah, but I mean like dates and shit." Pete pouted. A mom scowled at Pete and covered her son's ears in disapproval of Pete's language.

 

Patrick snorted, "I don't know, Pete. There are better date ideas than walking around the beach during the cold season."

 

"Would you rather we go to Chuck E Cheese again?" Pete smiled as Patrick scrunched up his nose.

 

"Ugh, I felt like I was gonna die to the ball pit."

 

"At least you didn't chuck a ball from the skee ball machine at the Chuck E mascot." Pete chuckled.

 

"Fucking Joe," Patrick laughed with his boyfriend.

 

They walked down the gray shore and reminisced old memories from quirky dates they had in high school to how Pete burned his eyes from a homemade Slip N' Slide. Patrick was surprised at how nice it was to just enjoy each other's company and smile at their little inside jokes. They walked until it was only the two of them walking down the shore.

 

"Hold up, Patrick. I need to tie my shoes." Pete went down on one knee.

 

"Are you serious? Your laces aren't even untied." Patrick started to pull out his phone out of his pocket.

 

Pete stared intently at his shoes. "They're about to be, I can feel it in my bones, 'Trick."

 

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said as he checked his email.

 

Patrick didn't look up from his phone until he heard the crinkling of a wrapper. "Dude, wh-" Patrick turned his attention from his phone to Pete.

 

"Marry me?" Pete was still on one knee. He was no longer tying his shoelaces, but was holding a ring in his hand. However, there was just one little this off about this situation.

 

"Dude, is that a ring pop?" Patrick could barely contain his laughter. The ring pop was made of a yellow plastic with a blue raspberry gem.

 

"No..." Pete nervously looked around, "Yes."

 

"You know, most guys would buy an expensive ring for proposing."

 

"Yeah, but look 'Trick, it's blue like your pretty eyes." Pete looked adoringly at Patrick.

 

Patrick's cheeks turned red. "Then, why didn't you buy a blue ring?"

 

Pete dragged his gaze down to the sandy beach. "I didn't think to spend so much money because.."

 

"Because what Pete?" Patrick gave a look of concern.

 

Pete turned his head back up to face Patrick. His eyes were similar to a sad puppy dog's. "Because I didn't know if you were gonna say yes."

 

Patrick felt like he just swallowed a brick. He couldn't believe that after how long they've dated, Pete still thinks he is unworthy of Patrick's love and attention. "Pete..."

 

"Who am I kidding? You probably deserve a guy that actually has the balls to buy a real engagement ring." Pete sighed.

 

Patrick slapped his hand on Pete's mouth to shut him up. "I'll fucking marry you, prick." Patrick tried his best not to cry at the idea of spending the rest of his life with Pete.

 

Pete's face nearly split in half from the grin that split from ear to ear. "Really?" Pete asked like a child hearing about Santa for the first time.

 

"Yes, really," Patrick gave a soft smile to Pete.

 

Pete stood back up on two feet. Patrick tilted his head up for a kiss. As they pressed their lips together, Pete slipped the ring on Patrick's ring finger.

 

"I guess I should buy you an actual engagement ring." Pete said as they finally separated.

 

Patrick caressed Pete's face with his right hand. "No, we'll eat the candy on the ring, but I'll clean the ring and wear it as a real engagement ring."

 

Pete let out a hearty laugh. "Oh jeez, your mom is gonna kill me if she finds out I cheated out on buying a real ring."

 

"Not to mention we're going to be made fun of by all of our friends." Patrick nuzzled his face against Pete's shoulder.

 

"You have to admit, it was a pretty sweet proposal." Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist.

 

"Shut up, Pete." Patrick grumbled. The breathed along to the sounds of the gentle waves of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I haven't been writing for my ongoing fic much because I've been playing overwatch nonstop. So here is this little thing I threw together.


End file.
